idunno!
by fruity1
Summary: AU highschool students, heero and duo are best friends, duo likes heero but will he face that? a new chick's coming in, grrr... heero doesn't know jack


Hilo!  
  
This is a stupid Gundam Wing story I suddenly had the urge to write. It's kinda AU and well, crap. But hey! Another get together I suppose. I never write Aus, so itll prolly b crap, but o well. Deal with it!  
  
: )  
  
reviews if u can b bothered!! yayy  
  
Chapter One  
  
You know the classic Calvin Klein model? Like Prussian eyes, dark hair and sultry lips? Broad shoulders, lean muscles, olive skin. Sexual aura, startling voice, intriguing personality, that kind of thing. Yeah, you know it? Well, that's my best friend, Heero. He's the type of guy every girl wants, and every guy wants to be.  
  
Now just to prove my point of exactly how much you want Heero, let me put it this way. On the average High School Scale I'm around a nine. Standing next to Heero, I'm way down with the four's.  
  
Sure he doesn't talk. His lips are motionless 23 hours of the day, and yet, millions of people flock toward him like moths toward a 900-watt bulb. And it's not just that he's hot. I mean, God he's hot. But that's not the only reason they want him.  
  
First of all, his voice. Deep, sensuous, Japanese accented English. Yum. Words roll out of his tongue like he was made to speak sex talk. You crave his voice like you crave him, once you see him, you're hooked. The few words that do leave his lips are intriguing. When he opens his mouth, you're completely rapt. You don't even blink for fear that you'll don't miss one syllable.  
  
And then you have the aura. The type of aura that every society knows and loves. Dark, mysterious and brooding. Always lost in his own world, magnetic without even doing anything.  
  
I know what you're thinking. I'm in love with him, right? Well no. No I'm not. I don't love, you see. I'm the God of Death - people I love, die. The world loves Heero too much for me to kill him.  
  
So yeah, I can see him right now. Leaning against a pole, hands slipped in pockets, head bowed, and those seriously jive-fresh bangs hanging around his eyes. There are chicks ogling him from every angle, I'm spying them out of the corner of my eye. I can see they're ready to make their move. Pity Heero won't go for any of them.  
  
How do I know this? Cause Heero never does. I think, that's what makes him so sexy. He's got a zillion chicks chasing after his tail, any of which he could have, and he never takes on the offers. I guess I'm grateful for that.  
  
Anyway, just so you can get a picture of him and I. I'm sixteen years old, five foot ten, violet-eyed and own a long braid of chestnut sashaying down my spinal cord. My jeans and t-shirt are black - I've got to have to whole Shinigami thing going - and Heero's got this 'I don't give a shit how I look' thing, in a flapping white (unbuttoned) shirt, and loose black slacks.  
  
I jump off my pole. There's a slim, blonde, blue-eyed, sweet thing approaching Heero, and I'm here to stand in her way.  
  
I swiftly skirt around the pole I'm leaning against, walk up to Heero and drape an arm around his shoulders. I let a huge grin envelop my face.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero barely looks up. He knows it's me. Who else calls him that shit? "Duo."  
  
"Whatcha doin?"  
  
One eye peeks out between locks of hair. "Leaning."  
  
My eyes form curves over my cheeks. "Aha, right."  
  
Stupid.  
  
"Well, come on." I say after a moment's silence, attempting to drag him as I turn. "We gotta get to class."  
  
He doesn't budge. Damn that superhuman strength. "Wait, Claire's coming."  
  
He knows her? Oh, man.  
  
Claire bounces up, blonde waves glistening, "hey you!" She smiles, fluttering her long dark lashes. Man, that is so mascara.  
  
Heero looks up for her, now that's rude. "Hey Claire, this is Duo." He flicks his thumb at me.  
  
Her bright blue eyes slide to the right, give me a quick, appreciative scan. "Oh! Hey Duo."  
  
She's so happy; I have to throttle my plans of snobbishness. "Hey, Claire, how you doin."  
  
She giggles, "good."  
  
Heero, Claire and I start making pleasant conversation. She's actually pretty sweet, not to mention hot. I'm starting to like her myself. Pity she's so enthralled with my best bud, but there's plenty of other chicks out there.  
  
So there I am, having a reasonably good time. Cracking jokes, making Claire laugh her pretty little head off, and making Heero la - well smirk, when SHE turns up.  
  
Yeah, HER. You know, the girl who just decides to come to school, and fuck everything up. That girl. THAT girl that Heero currently has his eyes fixed on. Gradually Claire becomes aware of this, and regards her new rival with something like curiosity. Man, she's nice. Not even using the evils on the new chick.  
  
Of course, I on the other hand, can't strangle to urge to give one fierce, hate-filled glare, and then she's close enough to see my face, so I grin.  
  
Heero gets up off his pole. No! I'd tag along, but he's walking awfully swift and I'm just not used to that kind of stamina. So I sit here, stupidly, and wait for events to unfold.  
  
I mean, Heero's never been interested in a girl before. Why this one? She's not even that hot. Waist-long chestnut hair, big, saucer blue eyes, heart- shaped face. So she's pretty, but Heero could have so much better! Her body's pretty average, tall, but shorter than him, toned, nice boobs, flat stomach. So she's better than average. Shut up.  
  
"Hey." I can hear their conversation from here.  
  
"Um, hi," New Girl says.  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
Duh! "Yeah, I just came from State High."  
  
His lips curve in a trace of a smile. "I'm Heero, that's Duo, and that's Claire." Again with the thumb flicking.  
  
"O-oh." She's blushing. Why? It's not like he likes her or anything. Her lips are forming this dazzling smile and her eyes are sparkling. Please let her teeth be fucked up.  
  
"You're.?"  
  
"Oh, Cameron, but. just call me Cam."  
  
"Great."  
  
I think it's time to barge in like the embarrassing best friend and destroy the moment. Especially before that smile's complete.  
  
"Want to walk with us?"  
  
I'm ready; her lips are almost there.  
  
"Su-re. I kinda don't know my way around yet."  
  
I lurch forward, but darling Claire latches onto my arm at that moment and spins me around faster than you can say fuck me really loud. Amazing how much strength she has. Being the nice guy I am, I withhold my urge to toss her off and chase after Heero.  
  
"Come on, Duo, seems Heero's finally found someone." She smiles mischievously. How can she not be pissed? Is she les or what?  
  
From in the distance, I hear 'Cam' laugh.  
  
I flinch. I almost shake Claire off, but then I realise how ass holey that would be. "Yeah, seems like," I agree cheerfully, letting her pull me into PC.  
  
"Duo Maxwell?"  
  
I practically snort awake. Starting, I look up sharply and say a dignified, "huh?"  
  
From behind me, Claire giggles.  
  
"Were you asleep?"  
  
"Er, no." I sound out. The rest of the class begins to giggle. You'd think they were all chicks.  
  
"Well good. What I was asking, by the way, was have you seen Heero? He's usually rather punctual."  
  
Heero? Heero's not here yet? I sit up in my chair, glancing around the room. She's right. Is he still trying to tune that chick? Man, I'm gonna kick his ass when he gets in. "Uh, he's at the sickbay."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, cold and. everything."  
  
"Really, a cold?"  
  
"Yup, you got it."  
  
My class thinks this is hilarious. They're laughing with me, not at me, but it still pisses me off. They're blowing my precarious cover.  
  
"Ooh is Heero okay?" Some bimbo twitters.  
  
"He will be," I toss back.  
  
"Mmm," Mrs Kristin deliberates. "Alright, but if I find out otherwise."  
  
The door swings open. Heero glides in smoothly. All eyes twitch to him. He sashays around a few desks before sliding into his seat beside me. From where he's sitting, he says, "sorry I'm late."  
  
"Late?" She asks sharply, looking pointedly at me.  
  
I elbow Heero in the ribs.  
  
"Because of sickbay, didn't mean to get a fever."  
  
Her brows rise. "A fever?"  
  
I nudge him again. He quickly adds, "And everything."  
  
"He means a cold," I say, grinning innocently.  
  
"Ah," Mrs Kristin drawls dubiously. "Can I speak to you boys after class, please."  
  
Damnit. Like we have a choice. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Gomen, Duo," Heero smirks.  
  
I told him I'd kick his ass. But who am I kidding? I'm a pussy, and Superman's muscles are bigger than mine. I shrug. "It's cool, but you owe me."  
  
"Yeah," he says. So not all his words are that intriguing.  
  
I face him, my eyes avoiding his lean, muscled chest. Why doesn't he close his shirt? Geez maybe then I'd be able to concentrate. I focus on the school grounds. "So what time's detention again?"  
  
"After school."  
  
Right. I slap my head, "eh heh, sorry. I'm out of it today."  
  
His lips quirk. "Baka."  
  
I bare my teeth at him.  
  
"Want to go to Tasconi's after?"  
  
My heart skips a beat. I half-frown, and brush a chestnut lock out of my eyes. "What for?"  
  
He shrugs again. "Coffee, and. talk."  
  
My heart begins to race. "Talk about what?"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Duuuoooooooo!!!"  
  
I practically snarl when I whirl around, my teeth clenched. What the fuck does she want now! Jesus, Heero and I were having one serious conversation and now I won't get the answer till after detention.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I attempt to feign a smile. Yeah she's cute, yeah, she's nice. But why the FUCK does she have to butt in at all the wrong moments? "Hey babe, what's up?" I say as amiably as possible.  
  
"Mmm, you are." She batts her lashes.  
  
I grin, "got that right. I'm up, but you're upper."  
  
Her bright eyes light up. Man, she's gorgeous. "And Heero's gone way down, cause we're single."  
  
I swear my eyes almost pop out of my head. "You're going out with her?" I blurt, spinning and gaping at Heero.  
  
Something flashes in Heero's eyes. He smiles - as in, his lips curve in what constitutes as a Heero smile - at Claire, then looks back at me. "Who?"  
  
I hope the vein in my neck doesn't look as bad as it feels. "That Cam chick!"  
  
"Oh, her. I like her."  
  
That's it. It's always straightforward with him. Oh no, can't beat around the bushes when you're with Heero. Just blurt it out and get it over and done with and don't worry shit all about humouring poor Duo, it's not like he likes - hey, what the fuck?  
  
Cameron's here. She's smiling her dazzling smile and I swear I have to grind my heels into the earth to resist mauling her face. "Hey there." I say, grinning.  
  
"Hi Duo."  
  
Damnit. She's sweet again. What is with Heero and these nice chicks? Why can't he like someone who's a bitch so I can bitch her back? "So you're into Heero?"  
  
Her cheeks flush, and I almost feel sorry for her. I also feel sorry for myself since Heero's going to kick my ass as soon as he gets the chance. "Um."  
  
"You know, me n Heero are going to Tasconi's after detention, tomorrow, want to come?" Did I just say that?  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"But then you might want to go to Lel's instead. That's pretty high-class you know, I mean, Tasconi's is all ice water and freebies, but Lel's man, they even sell juice at their shop."  
  
She laughs. It's a nice, soft, lilting laugh, nothing like my horrendously loud shut-off-your ears cackle.  
  
"Are you coming?" Heero asks.  
  
Mmm-sensual voice. Give that girl some space Hee-chan.  
  
"If you want me to."  
  
A big, girly cry of excitement. "Ooh! Can I come?"  
  
Claire. I practically burst into laughter on the spot. Man, that girl really needs to learn the meaning of the word 'polite.' I sling an arm around her slim shoulders. "Sure thing, Claire, just make sure you bring enough cash."  
  
She's giggling again.  
  
"Coming, or going?" Heero murmurs at Cameron.  
  
Cam blushes profusely. Poor chick, I think Heero's scary too. Before she can say anything I give Heero a big thud on the back, "course she's coming, Hee-chan! Right, Cam?"  
  
Heero glares at me briefly, but for the sake of his new girlfriend, impassifies his face again and faces her.  
  
Big, dazzling smile. "Sure, I'll come."  
  
Fuck.  
  
How'd ya like it? Crap yeeea thought so  
  
Ohhh welll chooowwwwwies Review.? Naw askin too much eh  
  
Byeeeee : )  
  
Bibibi  
  
Luv u 


End file.
